


Watching her dance

by Serendipitous_dreamer42633



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Finals, First strictly fanfic, Fluff, M/M, Semi-finals, Smut, This is my new ship, i actually ship this so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_dreamer42633/pseuds/Serendipitous_dreamer42633
Summary: It's the semi-finals, and things are heating up! (As is Darcey's love life...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonely_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_night/gifts).



> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first attempt at a 'Strictly Come Dancing' fanfic! Having been a fan over the past few years, hopefully this won't turn out too badly!  
> I'm planning to add more couples, so let me know what pairings you'd like to see, if any! As always, feedback (whether negative or positive!) would be really appreciated!  
> Thank you, and enjoy!  
> xox :)

Ore and Joanne had fantastic chemistry, everyone said so, especially Bruno, as well as herself.  
Watching Ore and Joanne perform the tango, Darcey narrowed her eyes, trying to follow the complicated footwork.  
Darcey sighed, wishing the tango had more expressive arms - something she usually picked up on. She was at loss at what to fault as she usually left the footwork to 'the boys.' They knew what they were talking about.

She let her gaze shift upwards, noting Joanne's nice dress which complimented her figure perfectly.  
'A bit too well' Darcey thought, her eyes tracing Joanne's curves and then higher, taking in every inch of the beautiful blue silk, her brown eyes finding Joanne's chest.  
Darcey tried not to stare too long, her excuse being the fabric of the dress slipping down Joanne's shoulder slightly.  
She licked her lips, desperately wanting the younger woman's dress to slip further down.  
Darcey wasn't concentrating on Ore or the dance anymore, her eyes were locked on Joanne's figure, travelling up to her face.

Joanne was in character.

Her mouth was set in a straight line, blue eyes fierce.  
Darcey admired the younger girl's carefully piled up hair and her quick, sharp head turns through each step.  
She was spell-bound by the shapes Joanne made with her body, the beautiful arch, and how she let Ore lift her so dangerously.  
Darcey felt a surge of jealousy.  
She wanted Joanne to trust her.  
Then she faltered.

She wanted Joanne.

She watched the blonde girl wrap herself passionately around Ore and Darcey's breath hitched.  
God she was stunning.  
The music began to make her drowsy and Darcey's eyes began to close, picturing herself and Joanne.  
'I just can't get you out of my head, I just can't get you out of my head'.  
'No', thought Darcey distantly. She just couldn't get Joanne out of her head.  
Craig gave her a sharp poke in the ribs.  
"Ow!" She whimpered quietly.  
"I know two dances is a lot for the contestants, so you could at least try a stay awake," he muttered sarcastically, "anyway, this is actually a good dance, darling."  
Darcey sighed.  
"And I know you're not actually looking at Ore, but you might need to give feedback to him," Craig added helpfully.  
She felt herself reddening slightly.  
"You're blushing!" Craig teased.  
"Shh!" Darcey hissed, "you don't want to miss the dance!"  
"It's almost over anyway," Craig said, "make the most of Joanne while you can."  
Darcey made no reply, choosing instead to leave Craig to his own thoughts, trying to turn her attention back to Ore and the dance.  
She saw Joanne's pale leg flick in-between Ore's and sighed in annoyance, unable to keep her focus on the celebrity.  
Soon, the tango ended, much to Darcey's relief, and she sat back, trying to regain her composure.

The lights came on, and dimly, Darcey was aware of Joanne and Ore approaching.  
The applause and then Tess's voice woke her up out of dreamlike state.  
She tried to seem animated, although her eyes were quickly drawn to Joanne, and her heart started beating faster.  
Joanne was panting hard from the speed of the routine Darcey squirmed slightly, flushing redder when Joanne licked her lips unconsciously.  
She felt a familiar dampness, and she wriggled, trying to ease herself of the wetness.  
"Darcey! What did you think?" Tess's voice chirped.  
'Fuck!' She swore inwardly.  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Craig pass her a note with writing on it.  
She glanced downwards.  
Her eyes widened slightly, realising what the words said.  
"Well that was a fast and furious Argentine tango!" She read, trying to sound natural and look confident, like she knew what she was doing.  
She tried to avoid Joanne's eyes, knowing she would start stammering or stuttering or something equally as awful.  
"So difficult to express that passion when it's that speed,' she burbled, trying to sound serious and collected.  
Darcey glanced back down at the notes, "but you found moments of intensity, and oh!"  
She caught Joanne's blue eyes.  
She stuttered, trying to carry on, "the tension was lovely, really was, that one handed lift, you caught her," Darcey no longer knew what she was saying - she was rambling and Joanne's eyes were upon her, focused on her only.  
"That was extraordinary, that was really ahh! I was like ahhh!"  
'What the hell has Craig written?!' Darcey thought, scrambling to see more sensible suggestions.  
"Um, but you do have this lovely quality, you're a very attentive partner, and, and that really shows, you don't take your eyes off her," Darcey was speaking her own words now, slight jealousy creeping through, hating that the professional, Joanne, was nodding, agreeing with her words.  
She wanted Joanne to disagree, to tell her that 'no', Ore wasn't attentive, and that she wanted Darcey to comfort her, to do anything.  
She tried to switch tracks, saying "that is very special in the Argentine tango."  
She wanted to add, "and it isn't special out of dance, because Joanne is mine," but she didn't.  
"And there was, ah! The risk, there was the risk at the end, oh sorry! Ah! Create that beat, that half-beat to catch that finish was perfect," she finished.  
'What the fuck', she thought.  
That had quite frankly been the messiest feedback on strictly come dancing she had ever given.

She sat back sighing heavily, the other judges comments washing over her, her eyes only upon Joanne, tracing every curve and every line on her body.

Her ears pricked up at her fellow judge, Len.  
She sensed an almost rowdy tone of voice from him, and she turned towards him, listening.  
"Come 'ere girl," he growled, mimicking Ore's attitude towards Joanne.  
Darcey laughed, half annoyed that Ore had so much power over Joanne, and half even more aroused, liking Joanne as submissive.  
She felt the damp patch growing and she winced.  
She remained apparently interested in Bruno's words too, secretly disliking his use of vocabulary.  
He was always very flamboyant, but talking about Ore 'taming' Joanne made her feel slightly sick. Both Len and Bruno objectified her beautiful Joanne, and it was a sweet torture for her to stand by and listen to them.  
She watched Joanne try and smile and nod, unsure of what to do.  
"Always the boss!" Bruno yelled, leaping out of his seat and pointing a Ore.  
Darcey put her head in her hands, turning away from him.  
She clapped when the audience did, but half heartedly, plastering a fake smile upon her face.

She watched Ore and Joanne run past her and Darcey leant forward, trying not to let the blonde woman out of her sight.  
She sighed absentmindedly as Joanne was lost from view and felt around for her '10' panel.  
She thought how happy it would make her darling Joanne.

'The scores are in!'  
Craig announced a '9' much to the un-surprise of Darcey - he rarely gave ten's.  
"A desiring ten!" She said loudly, thinking that 'yes' indeed it had made her desire Joanne, 'if that had been the younger woman's intention, she had certainly achieved it', she thought, trying to ignore the wetness in between her legs.

_Later on - after Claudia has been voted out._

Darcey's brown eyes scanned for Joanne's blue eyes, and when she found them, she realised that Joanne was already looking at her.  
She frowned, and then saw the crystal tears gently rolling down the blonde's cheek.  
Darcey smiled fondly.  
She knew how hard it was to loose someone (if only to the dance off) and she made note to comfort her after the show.  
She watched Joanne circle around Claudia and Aj, and then, followed by the audience's clapping, she knew the show was over for the night.  
"Thank god" she murmured to Craig.  
The older man always knew what she was thinking.  
"Tell me about it," he muttered, stifling a yawn.  
Darcey stood up, her legs wobbling slightly. She hated sitting down for so long.  
Shakily, she made her way over to Joanne.  
The younger girl had broken away from Claudia and Aj and was sitting alone at the edge of the stage.  
She looked up as the older woman approached.  
"Hey Jo," Darcey said softly, lowering herself into a sitting position next to Joanne.  
"Hi," she croaked back, sniffing.  
Silently Darcey handed the younger girl a tissue.  
Joanne accepted it gratefully, wiping her nose.  
Darcey put a comforting arm around her and Joanne leant into it, feeling for the older woman's hand.  
Darcey sensed that Joanne was trying to hold her hand, so she put her hand in the blonde's.  
Joanne clutched her hand feebly, like a little girl.  
The older woman felt a sudden urge to cradle the younger girl in her arms, as if she was as fragile as glass.  
"Darcey?"  
"Jo?"  
Joanne paused for a breath, "can you sleep with me tonight, keep me company?"  
Darcey smiled. She knew Joanne could get lonely in her house with no-one else.  
"Of course Jo, anything for you," she replied gently.  
"Thank you Darce," Joanne sniffed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I've technically not managed to finish this chapter, I promise there will be another chapter, I just really wanted to post this.  
>  Sorry if this doesn't live up to standards (late night/early morning writing kills me!)

Bruno sauntered causally over to Craig.  
"So, what did you think of the dances?" He purred, placing a hand on Craig's upper arm.  
He could feel the muscle underneath Craig's tight suit and he licked his lips, his heart beating faster.  
"I thought the show was very good", Craig said evenly, his usual hint of sarcasm or criticism (Bruno couldn't decide which) reflecting in his voice.  
Inwardly, Bruno groaned.  
He wanted Craig to want him as much Bruno did. It was hard knowing what Craig wanted, he always seemed so hard and emotionless.  
Gently, Bruno traced his hand down Craig's arm, trying to provoke some sort of reaction.  
He received none, and sighed heavily.  
Craig raised an eyebrow.  
"Something you'd like to say?"

It was now or never.

"Yes, actually," Bruno began, raising his dark brown eyes to meet Craig's.  
"I was thinking, that maybe, I can put on an even better show."  
Craig looked down at him, seeming even more emotionless than before, "well then."  
He paused, and Bruno almost thought he was going to deny his offer, turn his back and walk away.

"Why don't you show me," Craig said coldly.

Bruno's heart leapt.  
Never mind the fact that Craig seemed so distant, this is what he wanted. He wanted to install a kind of warmth into the younger man. To have him feel some kind of affection towards him.  
He knew Craig well enough by now to know that he didn't really do 'one-night stands'.

Darcey glanced over towards Bruno and Craig.  
They were walking off the ballroom together, barely talking, Craig following Bruno wordlessly.  
She frowned, but was then reminded of the younger girl next to her.  
"Oh God, Darcey, I look like such a mess," Joanne whispered miserably.  
"Oh Jo," Darcey sighed, "you're not a mess, you're stunning."  
Joanne didn't reply, and Darcey gently combed the blonde's hair, admiring the colour and the softness of it.  
She watched Joanne's shoulders heave and shudder, the last of her tears subsiding.  
"Are you ready to go home Jo?" She asked softly, her eyes creasing slightly in fondness.  
"Yes, I think so Darcey", Joanne murmured.  
Slowly, Darcey stood up, helping Joanne to stand.  
"I'll just go and give my dress back to the costume department," Joanne said.  
"Oh, no, don't bother, I can drop it by tomorrow."  
"Are you sure Darcey? I don't want to have to be anymore trouble to you than I already am." She watched Joanne's forehead furrow, concerned.  
"Jo, you're never any trouble, don't worry."  
The younger girl smiled.  
Darcey lead Joanne out of the building and into the cold night air.  
She saw Joanne shiver, and thought how vulnerable she looked. It worried her.  
"Here," Darcey said, "have my coat."  
Joanne tried to protest but the older woman had already wrapped the coat around her thin arms.  
They reached Joanne's car.  
"I'll drive us," Darcey announced, before Joanne could argue otherwise, "you're in no state to drive."  
Joanne smiled gratefully, this time not complaining, and slipped into the passenger seat next to Darcey.  
Darcey turned the engine on, and then the hot air.  
Joanne reached for her seat belt with trembling hands, fumbling desperately.  
"Hey," Darcey whispered.  
Joanne looked up at her, exhaustion clear in her eyes. Darcey had almost forgotten how tough it was to dance non-stop without breaks.  
"Let me strap you in."  
Joanne opened her mouth but Darcey shook her head, placing a slim finger to the blonde's lips, silencing her.  
Joanne's blue eyes widened, and Darcey reached over her body fastening the seat beat for her.  
Joanne tried to conceal her gasp as Darcey's hand brushed her breasts.  
Darcey pulled back, worried, "you okay Jo?"  
Joanne tried to smile, "yes, yes, sorry, I'm fine."  
"You know," Darcey murmured, looking at Joanne, "you can tell me if something's the matter."  
"Thanks Darce, likewise."  
Darcey smiled and then she began to drive to Joanne's house.

Bruno closed his dressing room door.  
Craig stood in the centre of the room, leaning on a nearby sofa.  
"So," he sneered slightly, "are you going to wow me with your performance?"  
Bruno swallowed nervously.  
He'd fucked a lot of people, sure, but none as intimidating as Craig.

Craig smiled to himself.  
He liked the worried reaction he was getting from Bruno, it was so unlike his usual extravagance, yet it was so arousing, seeing him out of his comfort zone, and so vulnerable.  
Bruno didn't move, he seemed fixed to the spot, biting his lip nervously.  
Outwardly, Craig sighed, but inwardly, this was just what he wanted.  
"Fine," Craig said swiftly, "I'll show you not waste my time."  
"Craig?" Bruno stammered, confused.  
"Turn around, face the wall, strip." He ordered.  
Bruno did as he was told, sensing that Craig was not in the mood for arguing, and let his trousers drop. Then he removed his shirt, and stood completely naked.  
"Turn back round."  
He turned to face Craig, realising that he too, was naked.  
He tried to hide his gasp, Craig was a lot bigger and had a lot more muscle than Bruno had ever expected.  
He felt his cock stiffen slightly.  
Craig smirked at the reaction he was getting from Bruno. He too, however, was in awe of Bruno's body. He was so tanned and so oddly beautiful.  
Craig felt an undeniable want to make Bruno his.  
"Face the wall again." Craig instructed, and Bruno did, welcoming the harsh cold of it.  
He pressed himself against it, moulding his body into the pale wall, the colour contrasting his tanned skin.  
Without warning, Craig pushed roughly into Bruno, and Bruno cried out in shock.  
"Not expecting that?" Craig whispered in a low, husky voice.  
The tone of it sent shivers down Bruno's spine.  
"You're... so big!" He gasped, fighting for breath.  
Craig curled his fingers into Bruno's brown hair, pulling his head back roughly.  
Bruno moaned, sending vibrations through Craig's cock, making him clench his teeth in an effort not to start thrusting into Bruno.  
Craig tightened his grip on Bruno, causing him to flinch.  
"You dirty little slut," he murmured, "you like my big cock don't you."  
Bruno's cheeks are flushed, "yes,"  
He admitted, "Craig, I love it."  
"Good," Craig replied curtly, "because you're going to get a lot more of it."

"It's just here," Joanne told Darcey.  
Darcey pulled the car over to rest on the pavement, and Joanne admired the older woman's focused eyes and jawline.

Darcey had been to Joanne's house once before, they had both gotten extremely drunk and had probably said things they shouldn't have. Nevertheless, neither of them could remember what had happened anyway, and Darcey had gone home the next morning with an awful hangover.  
This time, she was determined not to drink too much, if any.

Darcey got out of the car, followed by Joanne, and the younger girl unlocked the door, letting them both inside.  
Stepping through the door, Darcey smiled.  
Joanne's house had always felt like home to her. It had a very comforting presence and it smelt of Joanne.  
Her Joanne.  
"I'll make some sandwiches or something," Darcey volunteered, approaching the cupboard.  
"No no, it's alright Darcey!" Joanne protested.  
Darcey turned to look at her, "aren't you hungry, darling?"  
"Yes, I suppose I am," she admitted.  
"There you go then!" Darcey grinned.  
She began to cut some bread, and Joanne eyed her from her place on the sofa.  
She was so unconsciously beautiful. Every movement Darcey did was beautiful to her, and everything she said.  
'No!' Joanne thought. She shouldn't be thinking of Darcey like that. Darcey was one of the judges. Hell, she shouldn't even be a friend of hers!  
But somehow, the two had developed a friendly relationship.  
They were friends.  
That was all.  
Yet, somehow, Joanne could not help but be attracted to the older woman.  
She was sure that Darcey did not like her back.  
And that was fine, wasn't it?  
At least, it would have been fine, if Joanne wasn't quite so besotted with Darcey.

She was drawn out of her thoughts as Darcey sat down next to her on the sofa and handed her a plate.  
She murmured her thanks to Darcey, who smiled.  
There was a silence during which both women began to eat.

Craig had Bruno trapped against the wall, breathing hard and frantically.  
Craig's big cock pushed in and out of Bruno, and Craig was pounding him hard into the wall, almost crushing him.  
"You're so tight!" Craig grunted loudly.  
Both men had lost control, and were teetering on the edge.  
Craig was no longer sarcastic and cold, Bruno no longer showy and bright.  
He moaned loudly, yelling Craig's name, and he came, his tanned legs shaking, head thrown backwards.  
Craig came a few seconds later, panting heavily.  
He flipped Bruno around to face him and kissed him full on the lips, almost suffocating him with his wild tongue, trying to explore every inch of Bruno's mouth.  
Bruno moaned into the kiss, enjoying the feel of Craig's lips on his.  
They broke away, Bruno gasping.  
"Well I thought you coped with the routine quite well actually Bruno," Craig said, a little sarcastically, but with a wink.  
Bruno grinned, slightly dazed.  
"Lie with me?" He asked hopefully.  
Craig was about to deny him, say he had things to do, but he hesitated, and then smiled.  
"Yes, I will actually."  
Bruno smiled back, taking his hand and walking over to the bed.

"Are you feeling a little better now?" Darcey asked gently.  
"Yes, thank you Darcey," Joanne replied.  
"No problem."  
Joanne let Darcey pick up the plates and take them to the dishwasher.  
"Wine?" Joanne suggested.  
'To hell with it!' Thought Darcey, 'screw not getting drunk.'  
"Sure," she said enthusiastically.  
Joanne grabbed two bottles of red wine and put them on the table in front of the sofa.  
Darcey joined her and watched the younger girl's delicate hands carefully pour two glasses each.  
She smiled, sitting back as Joanne handed her the drink.  
"Cheers!"  
Their glasses clinked together and they both sipped their wine, the liquid warming their insides up. A faint flush rushed to Joanne's cheeks and Darcey smiled.  
She looked beautiful.  
Darcey noticed the tension in Joanne's posture and frowned.  
"Relax," Darcey murmured, and her voice was so intoxicating that Joanne's eyes felt heavy.  
"Why don't you turn your back to me?" Darcey asked softly, "I'll massage you if you'd like."  
Joanne nodded powerless, and moved herself so that Darcey could access her back.  
Darcey gently moved her fingers through Joanne's back, trying to probe out any knots.  
Joanne couldn't help but let out a small moan, causing Darcey to shift her position slightly.  
Her hands rested on a slight lump, and Darcey teased it out carefully. She felt Joanne's back slump, relaxed.  
"Jo?"  
"Hmm?" Came the slightly dazed reply.  
"You want more wine?"  
"Go for it."  
Darcey willingly refilled Joanne's glass, hoping the liquid would smooth and relax her further.  
"Mind if I quickly put some music on?" Darcey asked.  
"No, course not Darce."  
The older woman left the younger, and Joanne felt a sudden loss of her presence.  
"Darcey?" She called.  
Darcey came hurrying back into the room, armed with her phone.  
"You okay Jo?" Care was evident in her voice.  
"Yes -" then she stopped herself, "no."  
Darcey sat herself opposite the blonde, her hands on Joanne's shoulders. "Why not?"  
Joanne shrugged. "When you left me just then, just for two seconds, I missed you, it hurts."  
A flash of recognition crossed Darcey's features.  
"Joanne, you're not supposed to feel anything towards me."  
Joanne looked down at the sofa, "I know."  
"But that doesn't stop me from feeling anything towards you, Jo."  
Darcey watched her blue eyes shoot upwards trying to find hers, to see if there is a trace of a lie.  
"Jo?" Darcey looked at her searchingly.  
"Yes Darce?"  
"I", Darcey looked downwards, trying to find the courage.  
"I love you," she said quietly.  
Joanne gasped in disbelief.  
Darcey took her hands from Joanne's shoulders, hiding her face from the blonde, hands over her eyes.  
Darcey felt Joanne's beautiful hands softly peeling her hands away from her face.  
"Look at me?" The younger girl asked it more as a question, and Darcey was compelled to raise her brown eyes to meet Joanne's.  
"Darcey, I love you too."  
Joanne saw disbelief cross Darcey's face, and she smiled. "I mean it Darcey."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> This chapter took me a while to write before I was actually happy with it. It took me a while to get the motivation up to write it anyway, but my second draft turned out with Darcey leaving Joanne, saying that their relationship basically wasn't right. I re-read it, and wasn't happy at all, so I've redone it, fingers crossed this is better!  
> The next chapter will hopefully be the finals.  
> I wasn't sure about writing smut for Darcey and Jo, so please let me know what you think :)  
> (Also, I am still taking requests but Ive decided to mainly focus on Darcey & Jo, hope that's okay!)  
> Sorry for the time gap :(  
> Thanks for all the support guys!  
> -x-

Joanne watched Darcey's smile soften her features.  
There was something compelling about the ballerina, something she just couldn't put her finger on.   
Darcey cupped her hands around Joanne's face, and the younger girl felt shivers down her spine.  
Darcey gently pressed her lips to Joanne's, and they kissed slowly. Joanne pulled back and nibbled Darcey's lower lip, listening to the older woman's breathing quicken.  
Then she moved back in and kissed her fervently, letting their tongues mingle. Darcey moaned quietly into the kiss and Joanne felt the vibration go through her whole body.  
Joanne almost pounced on Darcey, pushing her backwards onto the sofa. Darcey gasped, and then wrapped her slim legs around the younger girl's lower body, securing her in place.   
Darcey let her hands roam over Joanne's arse. She felt the silky material of the dress under her fingers and Darcey desperately wanted to rip it open to expose Joanne's beautiful body, but she knew she mustn't.  
Instead, she slid her hands underneath the fabric, in awe of Joanne's warm skin.  
She looked down fondly at the younger girl.  
Joanne looked back up at her, a smile pulling at her lips.  
She made her way up the older woman's body until she reached Darcey's face, and then Joanne stroked a finger down her jawline, causing the older woman to shiver at her touch.  
'Everything just slips away' Darcey thought, her mind full of Joanne, not caring that she was married. She only thought of Joanne and her beauty.  
The room span, half because of the wine, half because of Joanne.  
The younger girl lifted Darcey's dress, her hands rising upwards towards her chest.  
Darcey arched her back as Joanne fondled her small breasts, letting a moan escape her.  
Joanne moved her arms around Darcey, unzipping the back of the older woman's dress with skilful fingers.  
She sat back and watched Darcey wriggle out of her dress, trying not to lick her lips at the sight of her slim, muscled body.  
Darcey's eyes found hers, and Joanne leant forward, cupping the older woman's breasts and letting her tongue explore Darcey's body.  
Joanne placed teasing kisses down the ballerina's stomach, making colour rise to Darcey's cheeks.  
The blonde felt for Darcey's vagina, finding it wet. Joanne glanced upwards at Darcey who was flushed.  
Darcey looked down at Joanne. 'God she's beautiful' she thought.  
Carefully, the younger girl lowered herself so that could see Darcey's dripping pussy.  
She swirled her tongue over the older woman's vagina, taking care to purposefully avoid her throbbing clit.  
Darcey moaned at the teasing, "please Jo,"  
Joanne smirked slightly, "I want to hear you beg for it."  
"Please Jo," Darcey whined, "I want you to finger me and lick me."  
"Well," Joanne murmured, "since you asked so damn nicely."  
Without warning, Joanne thrust three fingers into Darcey's warm pussy.  
The brown haired woman cried out and pulled Joanne's head further towards her vagina, urging her to suck her clit.  
Joanne obeyed, realising that the ballerina had some sort of control over her. Darcey's moaning spurred the younger girl on, and Joanne dipped her head so she could get better access to Darcey's pussy.  
The older woman dragged her nails across Joanne's arse, knowing it would leave red marks.  
The blonde whimpered, but Darcey hushed her by lifting Joanne's head and leaning down to kiss her forcefully.  
Darcey pulled away for air, breathing heavily.   
She ran a finger over the younger girl's lips, claiming them for her own. "You're doing awfully well, darling," Darcey murmured huskily.  
Joanne shuddered, Darcey's tone of voice increasing her arousal.  
"You like it?" Joanne asked, innocence clear in her voice.  
"I love it - you're being a very good girl for me, aren't you?"  
"Yes mistress, I am," Joanne replied without thinking.  
The older woman's eyes widened.  
"Mistress?" She asked Joanne coyly.  
Joanne looked suddenly shy, "if you'd like..."  
Darcey tilted the younger girl's head upwards, sucking the skin on her neck gently. "Yes darling, I'd like that very much."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very very sorry for not updating sooner, I've had a lot of exams and am feeling super stressed!  
> Sorry this chapter is quite short, but it is a very main chapter as it's the turning point of (hopefully!) some 'drama'.  
> I will try to write and post the next chapter as soon as I can.   
> Sorry again!  
> -x-

Darcey woke up with Joanne beside her.  
She looked down at the younger girl, gently brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face. She marvelled at the softness of it, and the peace at which Joanne slept. Looking down, Darcey realised she was wearing a large plain t-shirt.  
She frowned.  
She was sure she wasn't wearing anything last night.  
She supposed that they could have gotten dressed afterwards, but she doesn't remember.  
Darcey recalls falling asleep on the sofa next to Joanne's naked body, but nothing after that.  
Realisation dawned on her.  
Joanne must have dressed her.  
She smiled.  
Next to her, the younger girl stirred, her blue eyes fluttering open.  
Joanne looked up at Darcey sleepily.  
Darcey rolled over to face Joanne, gently stroking her cheek.  
"Morning beautiful" she whispered.  
Joanne grinned. "Good morning, Mistress."  
Immediately, Darcey felt a warmth between her legs and she flushed.  
Joanne smirked at the reaction she was getting. "You're horny already?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.  
The older woman pulled the blonde closer towards her, Darcey's hands resting underneath Joanne's arse. "Maybe if you weren't so fucking hot then I wouldn't have to be" she whispered, squeezing Joanne's arse roughly, eliciting a harsh moan from the younger girl.  
She saw Joanne's blue eyes darken, tinted with arousal.  
"So this is what you want, is it sweetie?" Darcey said, almost mockingly. "You want me to be rough with you?"  
Joanne's eyes widened, Darcey could read her mind. "P-please Darcey." She begged, almost whining.  
"Well then," the brown haired woman replied briskly, "maybe if you take off your pyjamas and get out of bed, I might grant your wishes-"  
Frantically Joanne tried to scramble out of Darcey's tight grip, desperate to get out from under the duvet and to take her pyjamas off.  
"Stop!" Darcey commanded, and Joanne stopped struggling, confused.  
"I will only do what you want if..." Darcey paused for effect, her voice lowering, "you are a very good girl."  
The younger girl shivered, licking her dry lips nervously. Darcey let Joanne unhook herself from her arms and she too climbed out of bed, removing the long t-shirt she was wearing.  
Joanne felt oddly vulnerable, the older woman's gaze sweeping down her naked body. Tentatively, she glanced upwards, trying to find Darcey's eyes.  
The ballerina walked seductively towards her, brown eyes lustful and challenging.  
It was only when their skin was touching that Joanne realised how much taller Darcey was than her.  
She swallowed, feeling her pussy swell slightly.  
Darcey noticed the younger woman's discomfort, letting her hand slide down Joanne's body to her warm vagina.  
Darcey smirked. "Oh Joanne, look how swollen you are; it's all for me."  
As a long finger slipped easily into her pussy, Joanne groaned, her head falling backwards.  
Darcey smiled and slowly picked up pace until her finger was a blur. Joanne clung onto the older woman, her body shaking. She breathed heavily and unevenly, letting out cries of pleasure, and sometimes pain.  
With her free hand, Darcey pinched Joanne's nipples hard, her long nails digging into sensitive skin, and the blonde shrieked at the suddenness.  
Darcey winced, about to apologise, when Joanne tensed, her whole body ridged.  
She came, Darcey helping ride out her orgasm.  
The younger girl stayed slumped on Darcey, her breathing trying to return to normal.  
After a minute, Joanne loosened her grip, falling onto the bed.  
"Did you like it?" Darcey asked with a small smirk.  
Joanne could barely reply, a sudden weariness overwhelming her. Her blue eyes closed and within seconds she was asleep.  
Darcey smiled at the girl opposite her, eyes closed.  
She thought it was adorable how Joanne slept, her blonde hair curling at the ends, a slight smile tugging at her lips, a hand tucked under her head. She looked so calm, yet so attractive and sexy, sleeping naked, her curves defined; long legs folded carefully underneath her, like she was trying to make herself as small as possible.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the abrupt ring of her phone.  
Sighing, Darcey picked it up and listened closely.  
"Yes love," she replied after a second, "I'll be there in a minute."  
Her forehead creased, "at a friend's" she answered. "Ya, uh huh, love you honey."  
Then she hung up.  
With a pained expression she glanced back down at the sleeping girl.  
"I love you, not him." She whispered, leaning down to kiss Joanne's cheek gently. "Never forget that."

She rose, threw her clothes on, and walked out the door without a look back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> I'm sorry this too so long again to update, it's mainly due to exams. :( I also thought this chapter was a bit vague and lacked some detail but please let me know what you think. :) 
> 
> Thanks everyone for your continuous support, it's really appreciated!   
> -x-

Joanne woke up, feeling for Darcey. Her hand touched cold duvet and sleepily, Joanne frowned.  
"Darcey?" She whispered into the darkness.  
There came no reply.  
She leant over to turn the light over and much to her surprise, saw no trace of the ballerina.  
She had gone.  
Wide awake now, the blonde frantically searched for a note, pale fingers scrabbling under the duvet, thinking it might have fallen.  
But she found nothing.

Her phone pinged loudly.  
Joanne sighed, checking the screen.

5 missed calls from Kevin  
3 missed calls from Karen  
10 missed calls from Ore

But nothing from Darcey.  
And then Joanne glanced at the digital clock at the top of her phone.

12.30 PM

'Fuck!' She swore inwardly, pulling on a t-shirt and leggings, tugging a brush through her hair.  
It was the week of the finals and she was sleeping in?! What the hell was she thinking?  
Joanne all but ran out of the door, slamming it behind her, running to the training room.

She threw open the training room door.  
"I'm so so sorry Ore!" She gasped, cheeks red from the cold December morning.  
"It's alright Jo," her partner replied.  
"I have no idea what happened!" Joanne lied.  
It wasn't an absolute lie, Joanne convinced herself, she had no idea where the time had gone.  
Or, for that matter, Darcey Bussell.

As Joanne set down her bags, she joined Ore in rehearsing their dance that they had chosen the night before.

"Hey have you heard about Darcey?" Ore asked.  
Joanne's ears pricked, "no" she began cautiously, "anything happened?"  
"Apparently she's gone home to see her husband and kids. We'll be lucky if she makes it back in time for the show."  
Joanne felt a sick feeling rise in her stomach. "Oh." She whispered.  
"You okay, Jo?" Ore questioned, a concerned look crossing his face.  
"No, don't worry, I'm fine," Joanne murmured.  
Ore frowned, but she tried to ignore it, choosing instead to smile more enthusiastically than she felt.   
'Why would Darcey go home to her husband?' She asked herself, trying to stop tears surfacing. 'Did I really mean nothing to her?'

Saturday evening

"Joanne what is going on?" Kevin finally asked as he watched his sister pace up and down the changing rooms. She was never so agitated and Kevin could see she was clearly upset.  
"Nothing!" Joanne almost shouted. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to gain control.  
"I'm sorry", she whispered.  
"Hey Jo, it's okay," her brother said gently, "I just want to know why you're so upset, I care about you."  
"I know Kev, sorry."

A few of the costume makers were staring at Joanne and Kevin with worried expressions plastered over their faces.  
There was a knock on the door, and everyone's head turned.  
"Everyone ready?" A familiar voice called.  
Darcey's brown eyes found Joanne's and a look of concern crossed her face. "Jo, are you alright?" She asked.  
Before she even knew what she was doing, the blonde had marched up to the ballerina.   
"Do you think I'm alright?"  
"I'm sorry, Joanne, what do you mean?" Darcey was trying to feign innocence, her heart was thumping wildly. She knew this would hurt Joanne but she couldn't do anything about it. She had a husband and kids, for gods sake! Going home to see her family had made her realise she couldn't throw everything she had away for a stupid crush. That's all it was, Darcey convinced herself. Just a crush. Nothing more.  
"Don't you pretend like nothing happened!" Joanne raised her voice, her inner anger pouring out, emotions overtaking her.   
"Perhaps this isn't the best conversation to have here," Darcey began, before she was cut off by the younger woman. "You know what? I really don't care! I don't know who the hell you think you are but you're definitely not the person I thought you were!" 

There was a brief silence. 

Joanne was breathing heavily, nostrils flaring, her fists clenched.  
"I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure what you're talking about." Darcey said cooly, a lot calmer and less bothered than she felt.  
"Well then," Joanne said quietly, lowering her voice so only the older woman opposite her could hear, "for all it's worth, I'm now lost to you."  
"Sorry guys," Darcey said, as breezily as she could, "we're on in less than five minutes."  
Then she left the dressing room as fast a she could, taking care not to slam the door.  
She was torn between finding Joanne and giving her space. She suspected either one was the wrong option. She didn't have time, Darcey argued, to seek out Joanne, the show was due to start very soon.  
"You ready darling?" Craig asked, sweeping towards her.  
"Yeah baby, I'm ready!" Bruno squealed excitedly, walking behind the younger man.  
Craig rolled his eyes.  
"I'm ready," Bruno paused, winking Craig, "for anything."  
"Oh god," Craig muttered, quickening his pace.  
Darcey couldn't help but laugh. She had noticed that Bruno seemed to be sticking a lot closer to his fellow judge than usual. She wondered if something was 'going on' but she daren't ask.

"Five, four, three, two, one, zero!" 

Darcey followed Craig and stepped out onto the stage.   
The bright lights hit her face and music blared in her ears.

They were live.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can not apologise enough for being so terribly late in posting (and writing) this! And saying I'm 'late' is definitely an understatement! After this, there should be only one more chapter (unless I think of something else or you folks have any other ideas).
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry at how late I am! 
> 
> Thank you for the reads and comments, etc, appreciated!  
> -x-

To Darcey, the dances had been a blur. She was just waiting for the one name she loved, but dreaded, to hear.  
Darcey sat up straight as Joanne's name was called from the speaker and Craig noticed her shift in posture. He frowned.  
Darcey didn't notice his slight confusion, nudging Len next to her, "what do you think their showdance will be like?" She asked him excitedly. Len paused a moment to consider: "fun but classy," he remarked loudly, before told to 'shh' by Bruno - the dance had just started.  
Darcey gasped quietly as the music began and Joanne looked beautiful, perfect. She had almost forgotten about the incident earlier and how the blonde had practically screamed at her and how she'd promised to ignore Joanne for her family. But she was in awe of Joanne. She looked amazing and there was no point, Darcey decided, to deny that. She couldn't stop her emotions. 'Just a silly crush', that was what she had thought, but seeing Ore touch Joanne's hand wrought a pang of jealousy - Darcey wanted to be him. She sighed. 'Best to just concentrate on the damn dance!' She muttered inwardly. But oh! Joanne was brilliant! Darcey was left stunned at how the girl moved so effortlessly and how she even thought up these routines! And how she managed to look so beautiful!  
'Shut up!' She told herself - but nothing she did could stop her from marvelling over Joanne at this moment.  
The music's volume increased and Darcey sensed the dance was coming to an end. The lights seemed to explode - they brightened, illuminating Joanne and Ore in a somewhat victorious glow. Darcey smiled. Joanne was fantastic, they both were. 

The applause was loud, insanely loud and even though it hurt her ears, Darcey smiled and she couldn't stop smiling.

Then they came over, and any praise Darcey gave them, she couldn't remember, all she was thinking about was Joanne; Joanne, Joanne, Joanne. She couldn't leave her, not even for her kids, for her own husband! For gods sake! - what had she been thinking? She couldn't leave Joanne, even if she'd wanted to. She just couldn't. 

 

Finally, it was time for Joanne and Ore's second dance - the jive.  
Admittedly, Darcey was really looking forward to this, and, judging by the nervous grins of the other judges, they were too.  
"Do you think they'll mess it up?" Craig asked, deadpan, a few seconds before the dance was due to start. Bruno gasped, "how dare you say such a thing!"  
"Well," Len murmured thoughtfully, "you never know."  
"I'm sure they'll be fine," Darcey said with much more conviction than she actually felt.  
All four of the judges were nervous wrecks - they had been since the very start of the finals, there was no point in pretending they weren't.

Joanne and Ore took their places on the dance floor. Joanne's heels seemed to echo loudly on the stage and Darcey inhaled. She knew the dance they were about to do - she knew how good it was.  
The music started too quickly, Darcey had no time to steady herself for Joanne's first move although she knew it was coming.  
Joanne flipped her hair, almost ducking down and sort of moving her hips, for a split second, against the stair rail. There was no other way to describe it really. And every time, it took Darcey's breath away. She felt the familiar pang of need, of lust and it was all for Joanne. She felt like running up onto the floor, grabbing Joanne's shoulders and screaming at her that she needed her and she loved her, but, Darcey reasoned absentmindedly, she would be sacked straight on the spot - not really the ideal way to go.  
She watched as Joanne hitched her dress up, her legs stretched out, her dress a little too high for Darcey not to moan, receiving an elbow from Craig and a raised eyebrow from Len.  
Darcey had to admit that Joanne really did look very sexy in that short dress. Saying everything to Joanne before had been such a mistake. What state had she been in to convince herself that she didn't, just for one second, need Joanne.

She frowned as the blonde walked off the dance floor - did she limp? Darcey lean't over the judges table, scrutinising Joanne's leg. Yes, definitely limping.  
"Wasn't that simply fantastic!" Len gushed, touching Darcey's arm.  
"Y-yes," Darcey replied, distracted, "lovely". Her gaze was still on Joanne as she could see the slight wince of pain printed plainly on the girl's face.  
The other three judges were too busy blubbering over the dance to notice that Darcey had left them. She ran to Joanne, catching her before the girl entered the strictly changing rooms.  
Darcey touched the blonde's arm lightly, and Joanne turned.  
"Jo, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier, I know I was a total fool and an inconsiderate idiot."  
"It's fine," Joanne muttered, brushing her off.  
"That was a brilliant dance though Joanne; and let me grab a cool-block for your ankle."  
Joanne's eyes widened, "it wasn't too obvious was it? The limping?"  
"Oh no," Darcey hurried to reassure her, "I think only I noticed."  
"Don't you need to be back on the panel?" Joanne enquired.  
"No, we're having a quick break."  
"Oh."  
"Sit down Jo." Darcey almost commanded her, and the younger girl sat quite heavily down on a nearby chair. The older woman pressed the cool-block to Joanne's ankle and Darcey heard the sharp hiss of pain from her. She glanced upwards, seeing Joanne's features twisted in agony.  
"I'm so so sorry about earlier Jo, I'm so sorry."  
"Stop calling me 'Jo'", Joanne said harshly, before screaming in pain.  
"Shh darling," Darcey comforted her, "I thought I shouldn't throw away my family, but then I realised, that YOU are my family, Jo, I'm so sorry, I've only ever wanted you."  
Joanne slumped in the chair, a tear trickling from her eyes. "Darce, I love you; please don't do that to me again."  
"I would never, Joanne, oh I would never."  
Darcey rose to look Joanne in the eyes, she cupped her hand around the blonde's chin and smiled. "I love you so much darling, and you were amazing."  
A flicker of a smile crossed Joanne's lips, the younger girl leant forwards, trying to gain closer contact with Darcey.  
"What are you trying to do, Jo?" Darcey asked, feigning innocence and confusion. "You know," she continued, "for a second I would have thought you were trying to kiss me."  
A frown darkened Joanne's features and she pouted, (rather adorably, Darcey thought).  
Darcey traced a slim finger over Joanne's lips, eliciting a small moan. "Not now darling, let's get your foot better for later on."  
Joanne sighed heavily, but made no further comment.  
Darcey smirked; "there's a good girl."

"Where the bloody fuck is Darcey?" Craig growled, pacing impatiently. Bruno sighed dreamily, "I do love it when you're irritated Craig, you look so dominant."  
"Oh I'll show you what damn dominance is in a bit!" Craig almost yelled at him.  
"I'd like that," Bruno replied coyly.  
Craig was annoyed, to say the least.  
The show was about to re-start in a few minutes and Darcey was nowhere to be seen, Bruno was mocking him with sexual innuendos and Len was just sitting passively - probably being the most aggravating to Craig. Why wouldn't the man just damn move?! He liked Len, of course, but sometimes he was just so -  
Craig's thoughts were cut-off sharply but the return of a slim figure - Darcey Bussell.  
"And just where the hell do you think you've been?" Craig hissed.  
Just as Darcey was about to reply, the countdown started, the far too familiar countdown. The countdown that filled the contestants with dread and thrill. The countdown that really pissed the hell out of Craig.  
"Fuck damnit!" He muttered as Darcey swiftly took her place next to him. 

"Five, four, three, two, one, zero!" 

They were live - again. And this time, there was going to be a winner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've actually uploaded this chapter super fast - I'm so proud of myself! ;)   
> There may be another chapter after this one but who knows! 
> 
> For now, thank you for reading this, especially to obsessive2105 - you have been a total star and have encouraged me to continue this up until the end, I guess!
> 
> Enjoy!   
> -x- 
> 
> Serendipitous_dreamer42633 (the most annoying username to type in given the length!) 
> 
> AKA - Lily   
> :)

Strictly was finished.

All that was left now was for the winner to be announced.

"Placing any bets?" Craig asked dryly.   
Darcey laughed, "its too close to call!" Len nodded in agreement. Bruno yawned, stretching back in his seat - "try not to fall off the chair this time," Craig remarked, reminding the panel of the countless times Bruno had landed on the floor this series. Len chucked; he was really going to miss this show and all the people on it. Darcey seemed to read his mind, "we're really gonna miss you Len," she murmured. "I'll miss you all too." He replied with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"It's time," Tess Daly began, "to announce our winners of Strictly Come Dancing 2016."   
Claudia, at the tall woman's side, could not contain her nervousness, grabbing onto Tess's hand for comfort. Tess smiled fondly down at the dark-haired woman.  
Darcey took the long silence that followed to admire Joanne in the spotlight. She was tapping her pale hand nervously on her leg. Looking down, Darcey realised the blonde's left shoe was unfastened and she sighed inwardly; her ankle must be causing her so much pain.  
And then, all too quickly, Tess Daly opened her mouth.

"Ore and Joanne!"

Darcey leapt to her feet, screaming. They were the winners! Her beautiful Joanne! All the other judges also rushed to stand, clapping and whistling.   
Joanne looked shocked, utterly shocked, she stepped backwards, legs shaking, her hand to her mouth is disbelief. Darcey so badly wanted to run onto the stage and congratulate her; but, of course, that was entirely off limits.   
She watched, smiling, as Joanne moved forward, still shaking, with Ore to pick up the strictly glitter-ball. Darcey thought she saw a slight change come over Joanne, a slight vacant stare. Joanne wobbled, struggling to stay upright. Dots appeared before her vision. 'Focus on Darcey', she told herself, staring directly at the older woman. Darcey met her gaze and Joanne was trapped in her eyes. 'Don't faint' Joanne thought, panic rising, 'don't faint on live TV, just keep looking at Darcey, you'll be okay.'  
Applause filled the blonde's ears - deafening applause. Ore was suddenly no longer next to her, he was in the air, and then she felt herself too being lifted by hands, arms, and still, she kept her blue eyes focused on Darcey.  
As soon as Tess drew an end to the show and the cameras had switched off, Darcey rushed over to Joanne. The younger girl fought her way out of the grasping hands and bright smiles into the ballerina's waiting arms, collapsing onto her.   
"Come with me darling." Darcey whispered.   
Those were the words Joanne had been desperate to hear coming from the woman's lips.   
"Take me." Joanne replied quietly.  
Darcey smiled gently and reached for the younger girl's hand, leading her off the dance floor and into her dressing room. Joanne stepped into the room and instantly felt at home; she had never entered Darcey's dressing rooms but it was immediately home to her, it was filled with scent of the older woman's alluring perfume and soft fairy lights traced the room.   
"Sit down on the chair, Jo." Darcey said, indicating to a wooden chair placed in the corner of the room. Joanne did as she was told, sitting upright and slightly stiff.  
Darcey walked behind her, placing slim fingers onto the blonde's shoulders. "Relax," she murmured, "I'll have a quick look at your ankle - you really did hurt it didn't you sweetie."   
Joanne nodded silently in agreement, intoxicated by Darcey's soft voice.   
The older woman crouched to inspect Joanne's ankle, wincing at how swollen it was. "We'll need to put another ice pack on that," she mused, more to herself than Joanne. Sighing, she rose to smile reassuringly at the younger girl.   
"Still," Darcey said grinning, "you've just won strictly come dancing, that's surely got to be something to gloat about."  
A small smile ghosted over Joanne's features. "That's a bit better," Darcey said laughing. Joanne loved Darcey's laugh and she beamed, glad to be able to make the ballerina happy.  
"Oh, you're so beautiful Jo."   
"Not as stunning as you, Darce," Joanne said softly.   
"Come here, you," Darcey said, her smile widening, picking Joanne up off the chair, moving her to the floor and laying her down gently. Darcey moved a strand of blonde hair from Joanne's face and kissed her lips tenderly. A faint flush rose upon Joanne's cheeks and Darcey didn't think anyone could be any more beautiful at any other moment.

"Darcey?" Joanne whispered.   
"Jo?"   
"I love you."  
"So do I darling, I really, really do."


	8. The last dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Christmas Special! 
> 
> Things are decidedly not really looking up - everyone is exhausted,   
> even Bruno, by the end! 
> 
> But hey! I guess there's the marriage to look forward to! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd probably do another chapter, so here it is! - finally!   
> I highly doubt my writing here is actually any good, I'm afraid I'm writing late at night again which is never any good! 
> 
> Thanks folks!   
> -x-
> 
> P.S: The inspiration of the Strictly  
> Christmas Special is taken from 2016 which I know has long gone, but I needed inspiration for this last chapter! Sorry!

"At least try and pay attention to the dancing" Craig muttered dryly to Darcey.  
She sighed. These words had become rather repetitive over time.  
"Listen," Craig said, as quietly as he could, "I know you're going to be married in a few weeks, but, dear lord, concentrate!"  
Darcey groaned inwardly.   
It was only when she'd doodled drawings of Joanne all over her notepad did she begin to realise she should actually focus on the dancing.   
Unfortunately for her, that was also when Bruno finally realised that she was besotted with the certain blonde dancer.  
In the break, Bruno had leaned over Head Judge Len (much to Len's very obvious discomfort) to half-scream, half-whisper; "is that JOANNE?!"   
Next to her, Craig had rolled his eyes, choosing to respond with a simple, "well done you."  
Thankfully, Darcey's embarrassment had been short-lived due to Tess announcing "the final dance of the night".  
For Darcey, this one dance seemed to last an age and Craig was painfully aware of this.

"At least try and pretend you're interested", were the sarcastic remarks that had been passing her ear for the last five or so minutes. It was not only driving her insane, but also reminding her of just how long the 'Christmas Special' always lasted.   
'The damn Christmas Special,' she thought to herself, was the horrible cause of her having to squeeze herself into a dress, plaster on a fake smile, and the result of her not being able to be with her beloved on Christmas-damn-day! 'Who had invented this agonising show?!' 

And, after what felt like a year of waiting, Tess finally announced the results of the Christmas Special.  
"Well, thank god for that", Craig muttered.   
"What do you mean?!" Bruno exclaimed. Bruno always went to great lengths to establish to the other three just quite how much he loved the Strictly Christmas Specials. Whether he actually liked them or not, Darcey had no idea, but she was certain he just said this to annoy them all - it may be worth noting that he succeeded. 

Bruno's pronounced love for the Christmas Special got so bad that Len declared he might as well "leave right now", which was a little pointless, given that Len was due to be leaving Strictly anyway. Of course, this had no effect on Bruno who seemed to delight in it, if anything.  
Darcey, on the other hand, would quite happily have shot herself if having been offered a gun, although, knowing Strictly, it would have been a gun full of glitter which would have decidedly pissed Darcey off even more.

Melvin Odoom and Janette won the Christmas Special, but, in all honesty, it was getting to the point where none of the judges, not even Bruno, gave a fuck about who won and who didn't.

Even Tess was loosing her smile and Claudia's jokes were worsening considerably. Hell, she wasn't even making jokes at all.

Everyone was feeling completely whacked, and when the show finally came to and end, when Tess had faked her smile to its limits and twisted her ankle dancing to the Strictly theme tune with Claudia, (who was practically falling asleep on her heels), when Bruno was literally sleeping on the judge table, when Len was yawning so loudly that Darcey thought the whole world must be able to hear it and when neither herself or Craig could actually see straight, (pure exhaustion blurred their visions), everyone was, quite frankly, a mess.  
It was all a mad scramble to the door marked 'exit' and then a hurried drive home.

Tess and Claudia went home together, they were both too sleepy to actually function and ended up resorting to hiring a taxi.

Len drove briskly home, even breaking the speed limit a few times.

Craig drove Bruno home (Bruno was soundly asleep) to Craig's house on the outskirts of the city.

And Darcey drove herself home, opening the front door of the house she shared with Joanne and falling into the blonde's awaiting arms.

"I've saved you some Christmas dinner -" Joanne began.  
"I'll eat it later," was Darcey's drained reply.  
"I'll take you to bed?" Joanne suggested shyly.   
"Oh, no, sweetheart, you go upstairs, I'll be right behind you."

Joanne tugged the older woman up the stairs and she gently took off Darcey's clothes, carefully helping her into bed.

Before her eyes closed, Darcey glimpsed Joanne's caring smile and caught a flash of gold - the wedding ring on her slim finger.

"We're going to get married soon." Darcey whispered to the younger girl beside her.

"Yes, we are," Joanne said quietly, "and you are going to look even more beautiful."

Darcey wrapped her arms around Joanne's slight body, pulling her closer, moulding herself into her.

"Goodnight, little one." She murmured.

Darcey had subconsciously begun to call Joanne her 'little one', almost as if a motherly instinct had taken over her, and Joanne didn't mind. 

"Goodnight Darce." She replied, turning off the light.

Darkness enveloped them.


End file.
